The First Battle Of Galactos
by wave3436
Summary: Here Is A Fusion X Hilary Story Based On The Battle Of Galactos. Btw If You Want Me To Do Stories On Other Couplings In My Series. Then Message Me Or Tell Me In A Review.


The Battle Of Galactos Summary

The Blue Typhoon Has Been Through A Lot For Four Years. It Has Been Used For Saving The Nexoverse Countless Times, And Making Peace Treaties With The S.S Lopunny, Led By Captain Lopunny, And The S.S Blaze, Led By Captain Blaze The Cat. But This Time, It Could Be THE END!

(In The Underworld Queen's Base)

Gruntilda 2.0: Master, The Blue Typhoon Crew Has Just Defeated Sigma.

Underworld Queen: Well I Am Surprised, But Not Worried. After All, I Am The

Ruler Of The Underworld. By The Way, What's The

Progress On Project: Demigod?

Gruntilda 2.0: It's Coming Along Well My Queen. Galactus's Dna Has Been

Implanted And We Are Looking For The Dark Empress's Dna As

We Speak.

Underworld Queen: Excellent! Now As For The Blue Typhoon. Send In The Army

To Galactos Immedietly.

Gruntilda 2.0: Yes My Queen.

Meanwhile

The Blue Typhoon, The S.S. Lopunny, And The S.S. Blaze Are Docked On A Fuel-In Station Where They Get To Talk To Each Other After All The Fighting.

Fusex: So Guys, Any Idea On Who Is The Underworld Queen?

Roserade: No Honey, None Of Us Know.

Fusion: Well Fusex, All We Know Is That (Flashback) (Spoilers) She Take's

People's Elements And Stores Them In A Crystal, That Can Only Be

Broken By Damaging The Queen.

Fusex: I See. Well What Do You Guys….

Blaze: Everyone, Check This Out.

Everyone Comes In For A Broadcast From One Of The Army Members Which

Says: "You Want Info On The Underworld Queen. Then Come To These Co-Ordinates".

Blaze: So It's On Galactos, Galactus's Old Planetary Empire.

Fusex: Looks Like We Better Get Going.

Everyone Agrees As They Fly Off To Galactos.

When They Arrive, There Is A LARGE Army Of Ships Waiting For Them.

Lopunny And Blaze: We've Been Tricked!

Fusion:Shit!

Underworld Queen: ATTACK!

And So The Battle Begins With The Army Firing Hundreds Of Tonnes Of Explosive Poison Gas, Which Obstructs Their Vision Of The Battle-Field.

Hilary On The Air Cannon: (Coughs) I Can't See A Thing.

Fusion: Everyone Get Out Of There Before It Poisons You Guys. We May Not

See Them, But They See Us.

Everyone On The Air Cannons Returns To The Ship, Just As The Army Fires Their Lasers At Them, Most Of Them Aimed At The Blue Typhoon.

Lopunny (Broadcasting): Fusion, Blaze, Should We Retreat?

Fusion And Blaze: Yes We Got To Get Out Of Here Before…(Fusion's Screen

Blacks Out)

The Army Fires Their Strongest Weapon: The Desrot Beam At The Blue Typhoon Destroying The Core And Starting The Self-Destruction Switch Off.

Fusion: Everyone To The Escape Pods.

Everyone Gets To The Escape Pod And Just As There Are Only Two Escape Pods Left And Electro And Drachira Are Getting In. Drachira Says:"Get In Hilary"

Hilary: No I Can't Leave Without Fusion. (She Runs Back To The Main Room Of The Blue Typhoon As The Place Is Falling Apart)

Drachira: HILARY! (As The Pod Leaves)

In The Main Room! (Plays What Hurts The Most)

Hilary: Fusion We Gotta Go!

Fusion: Alas, I Can't.

Hilary: Why?

Fusion: Because. As The Captain I Must Follow The Rules Including "A Captain

Must Go Down With His Ship".

Hilary: I Understand.

Fusion: But Why Did You Stay?

Hilary: Because Fusion, Remember What I Told You.

(Flashback)

Hilary: Where Ever You Are, I Will Always Be By Your Side. Even If I Die, I

Will Still Be With You.

Fusion: Thanx Hilary, I Will Never Leave Your Side Either No Matter What.

(End Flashback)

Fusion: Oh Right, I Still Remember.

Hilary: So I'm Staying Even If I Die.

After They Say That, The Ship Explodes.

Drachira: HILARY! FUSION! NO!!!! (Starts Crying)

Everyone Is Shocked By The Explosion And Retreat.

Fusex: Wait What's That?

Fusex Points To A White Flash Near The Debris Of What Used To Be The Blue Typhoon.

It Was Fusion With His Luminous Wings Flying Away From The Debris With Hilary Held In His Hand.

Fusion: So Long Aethos Crystal. Thank You For Everything (The Crystal Fades Away As Fusion Flies Off Towards The S.S Lopunny Bridge.)

Dorsat: Captain It's Headed Towards Us. Should We Shoot It.

Lopunny: No, Let It Land.

Fusion Lands On The Bridge As The Crew Rush In Saying:"Don't Move Or We'll Shoot".

Lopunny: Wait That's Fusion.

Fusion's Wings Return To His Body As He Puts Hilary On The Ground And Puts His Arms In Front Of Her "Shielding Her".

The Rest Of The Blue Typhoon Arrives And So Does The S.S Blaze.

Drachira (Sobbing): Fusion You're Alive. But What About Hilary?

Fusion: She's Still Alive Too Just Unconcious.

Hilary Wakes Up And Finds Fusion Still Alive.

Hilary: Fusion You're Alive (Hugs Him And Starts Crying)

Just Then, Fusion Feels A Sharp Jolt In His Heart And Falls As He Starts Fading Away.

Hilary: Fusion What's Wrong?

Fusion: It's The Aethos Stone. Whenever The Holder Destroys It, The Holder Shares It's Same Fate.

Hilary:But…

Fusion:Hilary, I Want You To Have This.

Fusion Gives His Blade: "Firestorm" To Hilary.

Hilary: Your Sword? Fusion You Can't Die.

Fusion: Sadly It Is My Fate, (As The Rest Of His Body Begins To Fade) Hilary, I Relinquish My Blade To You. You Can Do It Hilary, I Know Y..o..u.. C…a…n…

He Fades Away Completely.

Hilary: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone Is Saddened By What Just Happened, But Not As Much As Hilary.

**A Few Days Later..**

Drachira: Man Hilary Is Suffering.

Roserade: Ya I Hate To See Her That Sad.

Drachira: I Know, If Only….

Wait A Minute. Roserade You Know That Spell You Showed Me.

Roserade: What The One That Revives Plant?

Drachira: Ya That's The One.

Roserade: But Fusion Is A Fox. It Doesn't Work On Other Species.

Drachira: But Don't You Get It, Fusion Is A Plant Remember What He Told Us.

(Flashback, Spoilers)

Fusion: I Was Originally Born Into A Family Of Bounty Hunters, But I Died

When I Destroyed A Deadly Laser Galactus Created And My Cells Were

Scattered.

(Later)

Drachira: So Like You're Tails And Cosmo's Son?

Fusion: No, Let Me Explain. For Tails Tear-Drop I Was Given His Body And His

Intelligence. But For Cosmo's Part, I Lost The Two Tails And Was Given

Her Ability Of Plants, But My Personality From Before Remains The

Same.

(End Flashback)

Roserade: Oh I Get It. Ya It Could Work.

In A Forest.

Hilary Places The Seven Prism Stones Around Firestorm And Gwen And Roserade Gather Around As Well.

Hilary: "Spirits Of Life, Spirits Of Death. I Call Upon From The Greatest Of

Heights. We Offer Up The Stones Of Creation To Return Someone From

The Deepest Of Death!"

The Stones Light Up As Gwen, Roserade And Hilary Concentrate.

Then Firestorm Rises Up And Faces Down To The Ground Summoning A Light Which Summons Fusion, Piece By Piece.

Then The Spell Is Completed And Fusion Is Brought Back To Life.

Fusion: I'm Alive Thank You All.

Hilary: It Worked. (The Fuethos Crystal Dissapears)

Epilogue

Fusion Makes A New Ship Out Of The Same Crystal As His Aethos Crystal And Re-Names It "The S.S Everthos".

Fusion And Hilary Are Re-United And Still Stay True To What They Said A Long Time Ago.

And The End Is Almost NEAR!


End file.
